rainbloomsfandomcom-20200213-history
All Hallow’s Eve
everything in brackets All Hallow's Eve is the equivalent of our Halloween. It takes place on the last day of the tenth moon. The celebration also kicks off the Harvest Season that leads into the Harvest Festival and Harvest Feasting Day. History The holiday dates back as far as the beginning of history between the Kirins and the Dragons, getting it's start as more of a defensive action than a celebration. Only after Fruit Blooms were situated in the new lands did it become a symbol of celebration and enjoyment. The Story Long ago, when the ancestors of Fruit Blooms still resided in the Homelands, All Hallow's Eve was a dangerous time for anyone who wasn't a dragon. '' ''In preparation for the coming winter, dragons would roam the land seeking out young kirin to eat as to fatten themselves up for hibernation. In order to avoid falling victim to the hungry dragons, many kirin started to disguise themselves as dragons themselves, or sometime other creatures that dragons didn't prey on. '' ''When many kirin moved across the sea to Khahdos with King Arahdo and started to evolve into the Fruit Blooms of present day, they continued this custom, donning dragon costumes as well as other costumes every year during harvest season. Eventually, with no dragons to fear, this became more of a celebration that tied into the Harvest Festival. The costumes changed as well as more and more blooms began to dress up for fun instead of out of fear. '' ''Presently, All Hallow's Eve in The Kingdom of Khahdos is celebrated at the end of the Harvest Festival on Oct. 31 and blooms dress up as many different things in celebration of a good harvest and also in remembrance of when dragons roamed the sky. Symbols All Hallow's Eve has many symbols, though there are few that have more meaning than some others. The Dragon A symbol of dread and danger, the dragon, while a popular costume for some, they are a fright to others. Due to the long history with the dragons, Fruit Blooms see the dragons as very few things, the biggest being death, the next being fire, and finally bravery. During All Hallow's Eve, the symbol of the dragon is seen to be the symbol of death and is often portrayed as such. The Pumpkin Just a simple fruit to some, but a symbol of trickery to others as well as a symbol for creativity. When whole, the pumpkin signifies that the Harvest is nearing and is also the symbol of the Harvest itself. When carved into a jack-o-lantern it becomes the symbol of tricks and treats, as it's the calling card for Jack-O-Lantern, the pumpkin king. Customs and Traditions One of the biggest customs for this holiday is dressing up in some form of costume. It's one of the only customs that had transferred from the homelands, though at present time it is less about tricking dragons and more about fun and celebration. Costumes are made up of many different materials from leaves, fabrics, wooden masks, and paint. Some Fruit Blooms find joy in fully dressing up, while others just enjoy wearing a mask or some other simple outfits. Dragon costumes are popular, not only because of the humor but because of the reminder of where the Fruit Blooms originated, making it a more 'traditional' costume. Another custom is carving pumpkins. Not only is this for fun, but it's to ensure that the Pumpkin King doesn't trick them instead of giving them treats. From the insides of the pumpkins Fruit Blooms make all kinds of food and snacks from bread to pudding, even cookies are baked. The seeds of the pumpkins can be eaten, though it is most common to plant them to grow new pumpkins for the next year. If a Fruit Bloom leaves pumpkin seeds by their jack-o'-lantern at night, it's said that Jack will scoop them up and plant them in his own magical pumpkin patch. Pumpkin carving came to be a custom when Central was being plagued by a spirit leading up to All Hallow's Eve. In order to deter the spirit, Fruit Blooms placed candles outside their doors, only to have them blown out by the wind. Being that the pumpkins were readily available, they began to carve them into lanterns to save the small flame inside. This act pleased the spirit and it began to leave treats for anyone who left one of these pumpkin lanterns outside their doors. The name "Jack-o-lantern" didn't become known until Jack himself named them, by turning a carved pumpkin into a grinning jack-o-lantern, mirroring his own grinning face. Traditions are made up of many things depending on what each family enjoys doing or what they have come to know as 'traditional' in their home. Some of these traditions span back as far as the original survivors of Drakost. These traditions not only include dressing in costumes but include searching for will-o'-wisps and baking pumpkin cakes. Decorations All Hallow's Eve is never complete without decorations. Fruit Blooms often decorate their homes, villages, cities, markets, everywhere they think that decorations are needed. Some of these decorations include, pumpkins, of course, candles, and colourful cloth flags and banners. They also include many other decorations that make a good celebrations. These decorations aren't just to draw out the Pumpkin King from his dwelling, but to also celebrate the upcoming harvest that everyone would soon take part in. Apparel While costumes count as apparel to some, they can only be relevant for a short amount of time. The rest of the time normal autumn attire is worn. Many Fruit Blooms working in the fields carry baskets with them to harvest any mature crops. Scarves are also a largely popular accessory around this time of year as it's beginning to get colder and the winds from the north are blowing in, teasing that winter is on its way. Some Fruit Blooms wear boots to keep their hooves warm, or clean, though this is most common in the cities as boots in the fields present a danger to any crop that may find itself under-hoof. Bloom covers also become popular among Fruit Blooms with spring and summer fruits as the chilling air would freeze their fruits and they wouldn't be able to harvest when it comes time. Music and Carols When it comes to music and carols for All Hallow's Eve it's mostly the Bloomlings that sing songs and jingles. While adults have fun playing scary music, the Bloomlings enjoy having nursery rhymes that their mothers, even fathers, teach them. Ghosts and Goblins When ghost and goblins come to town and the skeletons all dance around Just pull those covers over your head and then. . When ghost and goblins come to town and the skeletons all dance around just pull those covers over your head and then. WATCH OUT! Ghost of Tom Have you seen the ghost of Tom? Long white bones with the fur all gone. Po-oo-or Old Tom! Wouldn't it be chilly with no fur on? Boo! Jack-o-Lantern Jack-o-Lantern. . Jack-o-Lantern You are such a funny sight As you sit in the window Looking out at the night Once you were a yellow pumpkin Growing on a sturdy vine Now you are a Jack-o-Lantern Let the candle light shine. Tonight is the Night Tonight is the night when dead leaves fly like witches on switches across the sky. When elf and sprite flit through the night on a moony sheen. Tonight is the night when leaves make a sound like a gnome in his home under the ground. When spooks and trolls creep out of the holes, all mossy and green. Tonight is the night when pumpkins stare through sheaves and leaves everywhere. When ghoul and ghost and goblin host dance round their Queen. It's halloween! Traditional Cuisine Traditional cuisine for All Hallow's Eve generally includes pumpkin shaped foods or pumpkin flavoured foods. These foods are for treats, snacks, and even just for celebration. Some of these recipes were passed down from generation to generation and some had even been passed from Drakost to Khahdos, though the original recipes were made of different fruits. Candy Corn Fruit Parfait Produce * 2 (15 ounce) cans Mandarin oranges * 3 cups Pineapple, fresh Baking & Spices * 3 tbsp Powdered sugar * 1 tsp Vanilla Dairy * 1 cup Heavy whipping cream Desserts * 1 Candy corn Pumpkin Coffee Cake See the recipe here Produce * 1 cup Pumpkin puree Refrigerated * 2 Eggs, large Baking & Spices * 1 1/4 tsp Baking powder * 1 tsp Baking soda * 3/4 cup Brown sugar, packed * 1 tsp Cinnamon, ground * 3 cup Flour * 1 1/3 cup Granulated sugar * 2 1/2 tsp Pumpkin pie spice * 1 tsp Salt * 2 tsp Vanilla extract, pure Oils & Vinegars * 1/2 cup Vegetable or canola oil Snacks * 3/4 cup Graham cracker crumbs Dairy * 5/8 cup Butter, unsalted * 3/4 cup Buttermilk Baked Honeycrisp Apples See the recipe here Produce * 1/4 cup Cranberries, dried * 4 Honeycrisp apples Condiments * 1 Caramel sauce, creamy Baking & Spices * 1/2 cup Brown sugar * 2 tsp Cinnamon, ground Nuts & Seeds * 1/4 cup Walnuts Dairy * 4 Tblsp butter Frozen * 1 Vanilla ice cream